


Secrets to be Obtained

by May303



Category: Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: Anzai/reader/Hans Lee, Blood and Injury, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halflings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Gore, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May303/pseuds/May303
Summary: This is an x reader mostly between Yuuki Anzai and Han Lee. You meet Anzai on New Years while it's snowing. What would you do after meeting this boy and finding out about his crazy ex-girlfriend?
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Reader, Johannes Kleeman/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Snowfalls and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have a goal in mind but I have a ghost plan. Thanks for understanding.

You walk through the busy streets to reach one of the city’s squares. You undo the zipper of your coat letting the bitter wind nip your shirt and the skin near your neck. You tuck the coat closer so it’s tight against your body. Something wet touches your forehead and you look up to the sky. You notice that the sky is now dark and using the streetlights you can see dots of white. Although your eyesight is good enough to pass the drivers exams you are still quite blind. You reach your hand out letting droplets fall into it. On closer inspection you notice it was snowing. You smile thinking we might actually have a decent snowfall this year. It’s already New Year’s here and you really wanted to see the light show near this beautiful fountain. The fireworks had started shooting into the sky and you couldn’t help but look up to the sky and watch them as you continued walking, almost there to the plaza. 

You heard footsteps approaching quickly, followed by snarling and growling sounds. You see a female with red eyes and orange hair. You presume dyed and you dodge her attacks. You’ve had practice at the gym made for devils but you weren’t a devil. You weren’t a cop either.  
You just have good deduction skills, a slightly higher intelligence;just barely any common sense skills. You were a trainer for devils. There are strict guidelines they must follow. New drinkers are watched carefully of course. The doctors are curious about this but don’t say anything on how you run the place. There’s another trainer there but he doesn’t visit often. Johannes says he’s been helping a close friend recently so he has an excuse since he never lets you down. 

The devil comes at you with another swipe to the face. You grab her wrist twisting and pinning it to her back. Fellow citizens scream at you telling you to get away and that the vampire is too dangerous. You sucked on the cavity you have in your mouth, it never got any worse, and made a clicking sound. You heard more footsteps and the clicking of guns. They surround you and the devil underneath you. She struggles to get out from under you. You growl slowly to her, “I wouldn’t move if I were you. You’ll break your arm by doing that.”

You hear another click and it brought to your attention to the officers in front of you. One was a female with blonde hair cascading to her shoulders and bright green eyes in a serious glare another was a male with cropped black hair with bangs and distinctive brown eyes.

The blonde speaks up,”You there! I need you to step away from the victim.”

You looked at her confused,”I’m sorry miss but they aren’t innocent and I’m not the corpit either.”

Footsteps approached from behind you and you look over your shoulder to see a male with black hair and blue eyes. A strand of his hair fell longer than the other strands. 

“Sir I need you to get off them.” He said

You sigh and reply back,”As you see how feral between the woman and I are, you’ll see I’m the calmer one. Also I’m human not a vampire. I did not hurt them, just subdued them under me. It would not be a good idea for me to get off them, they’ll attack you.”

“We can take it from here.”

“Then cuff them or whatever you do.” You tsked again and got off. THe devil attacked you pinning you down and trying to bite at you but you held them by the neck, letting only a little bit of air into her lungs, which restricted her. 

You look over to the officers approaching you and cuffing the devil,”Glad to know you thought that was a good idea. Someone might have gotten hurt.”

The other officers were taking the devil into custody while you got stuck with Officer Sawazaki,Officer Llyod, and Officer Anzai. They wanted you to come with them to meet the head honcho.

We arrived at a bar called Bar Sakaki. You were told to go in the bar. Well not told and you didn't exactly walk in. You were dragged by Miss. Llyod inside and forced into a bar stool. You noticed the lack of customers at this time. Maybe they close early or do the cops have a tendency to reserve this place?

“Hey kid, what were you doing pinning that devil like that?” Officer Anzai blanting asks you.

“Well it was either that or start bleeding out. I prefer less pain as possible.” You say quite sassy like.

“You fought pretty well against that devil hun.” Officer Llyod tells you.

You tell her quite pridefully,”I don’t train all day and night for nothing ma’am. I happen to be quite good at what I do.” You threw in a smile and leaned back, forgetting you are in fact on a stool, falling to the floor. “Ow.”

Llyod chuckles and swallows a mouthful of her beverage,”You know kid you got spunk!” 

Anzai speaks up from his place on the wall,”What is your job kid? Are you a devil as well?”

“Idiot! Of course not! I’m a hardcore personal fitness trainer for not only humans but,” you pause wanting to build up suspense,” devils as well.” You say darkening your tone.

“Devils eh? If anyone is the idiot it’s you. You training devils? A weak human like you won’t be able to hold your own. Not only are you training them, making them stronger, you are making our job harder.” Anzai scolds me. 

You get off the floor, remembering you were still on the floor, and sitting back on your stool. “Valid point; but they are there to control themselves. Another devil,whom I can trust dearly, is there when we have noobs. He helps out around the place a lot. We don’t get incidents like attacks, so everything turns out fine.”

“What if one of your trainees get out of line and hurt someone.” Anzai persists.

You sigh and reply back,”That’s if. I don’t focus on if. When that happens we’ll see.” You pause again and sigh,”Besides they wear an earring that monitors them. Like I said it’s fine.”

“Explain Sir...er ma’am?” Llyod inquires.

“Either titles are fine with me. I do not care. As for the reasoning. I'll tell you in time." You smirk sipping on some thai tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee and new people

“You’ll have to find out for yourself. Or with time whichever comes first.” You simply say and stand up. 

You walk towards the door waving goodbye,”Maybe some other time. I have things to do tomorrow morning.”

You walk out the door and no one follows you surprisingly. You look over your shoulder to see Officer Sawazaki waving bye. You turn your head back facing the sidewalk in front of you and you wave back and walk home slightly wobbly. 

\----

The next few days went quickly. You have noticed that a group of officers are watching your workplace. Since they aren’t interfering with the gym, you continue giving lessons to self controlled devils and some private lessons to humans.

It’s funny how scared they are when you go to attack them after showing the move the need to do but end up cowering instead. Not to be mean but you always call out dead when they either cower or do said moves wrong. You also help them with their self confidence, building it up, and sometimes without either side knowing pair them up to fight,but those days are for when Hans is there. He helps out on different days.

Wait what were you doing again? Ah right sweeping up after one of the fights you and Hans watched. 

These students are practically done with their training. You think back to the other day,a grumpy look sweeps over your face. 

“Hey what’s up?” Hans asks carrying two 10 pound weights and placing them on the shelf.

“Nothing much. Just. Not happy that I missed the lightshow.” You say lowering your shoulders. 

“Oh yeah! I remember how much you wanted to see lights so badly. What happened?”

“I helped stop an uncontrollable devil and was questioned about it.”

“At least you helped out. That’s a good thing.” He points out pulling out a donut to eat.

You look at him,”Seriously. Now you eat?”

“Helps.” He shrugs and keeps eating his donut, his hair tips now covered in some icing.

“Um, you have icing in your hair.” You pause in your train of thoughts thinking that there is something you need to tell him. It’s faintly there in your mind. You dragged the thought forward and tell Hans, while he was cleaning some of the icing with a wet rag,”Oh! I just remembered it’s your turn to close up the gym.

He pouts,”Although I don’t like to I’ll do so, in return some coffee.”

You cross your arms and think about it, seeing it’s a good exchange, you do it.”Alright. I’ll be back.”

You put on your jacket and head out. You head down the street nearing the corner where the coffee shop you know of because it is by an university and it’s quite popular through the other students you know.

You head into the shop with the doorbell chiming signaling that another customer is here and you go to the counter to order. You have decided on a cinnamon and caramel macchiato and a café con leche. You walk to the other side of the counter waiting for your drinks like everyone else. When you got the drinks, you smiled and start walking out. 

Unfortunately for you due to how crowded it still was even at this time of night, night owls am I right, fate is not kind at the moment as you tripped on someone’s foot. Your drink spilled while Lee’s was relatively ok, only a little bit escaped. Your right hand now in pain, you angrily glared at the table.

“Oh my gosh are you okay!” A woman with brown hair and pretty doe-like brown eyes looks down at you.

You get up tiredly, keeping your hand to your chest, as you grumbled,”I’ll live.”

“Here let me help your hand, or at least let me get you that drink you had. I’m very sorry you tripped.” she says quietly. You sulk not wanting to lash out at the shy girl. You sigh,”Fine. Here’s what I got.” showing her the receipt with your drink on it.

She disappears for a minute and comes back with the drink,”Here you go!”

“Thanks. Um. My name is Nurogami Yumi.” You said introducing yourself.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Tsukasa Taira.” She tells you cheerfully.

You being the anti-social person you are shifted lightly on your feet, you look down and look back up at the brunette.

“Yeah. Um. If you want to we could start hanging out. I kinda need to build my friend group so um...anytime is good for me after work hours."

"Yeah that sounds great to me! See you around."

You remembered something before Tsukasa left out of your sight.

"Hey Tsukasa!" You yell and jog after her catching her quick,"We should exchange numbers so you know we can plan our next meeting."

"Oh yeah. Of course! I nearly forgot." She giggles lightly and hands you her phone with the contact waiting to be edited. 

You hand her yours already set up for her. You both input your numbers and exchange each others' phones back.

"OK now see you later." You smile and walk off.

\----  
Twenty minutes later you enter the gym and walk over to Hans.

"Here's your coffee pain in the butt."

He grumbles after taking a sip of his still hot café con leche,"I'm not a butt."

It was a quiet moment when he spoke up again.

"So what took you so long. Take the wrong turn somewhere on the way." He teases.

Your face burns remembering the one time you spaced out so bad you took the wrong way and didn't know where you were at.

"No,not this time. I tripped one this one girl and spilt my cinnamon baby. She was nice enough to get me another one. We exchanged numbers and might meet again."

"Wait, you made a friend." Hans says faking shocked.

You upturned your nose and looks at him in the eyes,"I'm offended that you think I can't make friends!"

You pout, crossing your arms,"I'm capable of doing so its just I don't trust anyone."

He laughs,"So what's her name."

"Tsukasa." You say proudly only giving him her last name.

"I know her! Her first name is Taira. Isn't it?"

"Yes." You say simply,"How do you know her?" 

"Oh just though a devil incident and one thing led to another."Hans says vaguely.

You pulled out your phone to check the time. You see that it's late and wave Hans goodbye and head home. Once you got to your decently sized apartment, you took off your shoes, socks, and jacket and you headed over to your trash can throwing away your cup.

You ate dinner and headed to bed. You thought of what would happen from now on and before you could finish that thought you blacked out and fell asleep.


End file.
